


The Scientific Method

by voidstuff (Schadenfreudah)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Hubert is a ghost, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/voidstuff
Summary: “A spirit,” Ferdinand breathed out.The man smiled at him, the shape of it so crooked it looked more like a grimace. “Precisely, Ferdinand von Aegir.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogandstars/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

Ferdinand stepped out into the field, lantern in hand. His long hair hung loose by his shoulders, and with a shiver he tucked the stands that had fallen loose behind his ears. The shiver of fear pricking at the base of his spine was unpleasant, but not unexpected—he’d never explored this path alone before. He’d long heard chilling rumors of the local cemetery, but never before had he actually considered venturing inside, choosing instead to indulge in tales related to him by his more courageous friends. 

Still, when Edelgard had returned to town yesterday— _beating him to the punch per usual,_ thought Ferdinand bitterly—with triumphant tales of an encounter with the supernatural, Ferdinand knew that it was his responsibility to observe what she’d found too, otherwise he could fall behind with disastrous consequences for his family. So, jaw clenched, he’d set out from his home late in the afternoon to explore the graveyard of legend. 

In person, it was just as he’d imagined. Tombstones, etchings blurred by years of neglect, lined the ground, looming over his head. The sky seemed more overcast than it had before—clouds, swollen and fat with rain, obscured the sunlight he knew lay beyond—and an ominous electricity sparked in the air. 

Shaking his head, Ferdinand took a deep, calming breath. He was Ferdinand von Aegir, not some foolish child. He had to do this—if Edelgard was capable, there was no reason why he wouldn’t be. “Spirits!” he called into the air, voice unsteady even to his own ears. “All you who hear my call, reveal yourselves to me!”

There was a second of tense silence while Ferdinand waited, heart caught in his throat, for some kind of response. When no one replied, his shoulders relaxed despite himself and Ferdinand wiped a sweaty palm off on his pants. Perhaps Edelgard had been lying, and had only invented a meeting with a ghost to scare him. It would be unlike her to pull such an unfair trick, but then again one never knew what to expect from someone as powerful as she was.

Clearing his throat, he tried again, “I ask you once more, creatures of the night—if you are here, show yourself!”

At that thunder cracked through the sky, and Ferdinand’s body jerked in terror. Heavy mist unfurled from behind the tombstones, blanketing the area in gauzy smoke, and the clouds seemed to rumble, warning thunder. And then, suddenly—like a door creaking open—Ferdinand heard a long, weary sigh.

“Insolence,” a low, distinctly male voice lamented from somewhere in front of him, its owner obscured by the thick fog. “There’s no respect in today’s youth. Even from someone as insipid as yourself some degree of respect should be expected.”

Staggering backwards, Ferdinand’s heart raced in his chest, beating so loud it echoed in his ears. “Who goes there?” he demanded, imbuing his voice with as much false confidence as he could muster. “If you’re from the village, this isn’t very funny! _I_ am Ferdinand von Aegir, and—”

“No hefty sum could urge me to care about the Aegir family,” interrupted the voice, annoyance seeping into his tone. “And to answer your question, you should already know who I am. You summoned me, did you not? If you aim to deal with spirits this ineptitude will most certainly lead to your downfall.”

Before Ferdinand could consider his reply, the fog before him congealed into what resembled a tall man’s figure. In seconds, the figure’s lines were clearly defined, mist smoothed out into a set of severe– _yet not unattractive,_ his traitorous mind noted—features. The man sported a long, thin nose, a pale complexion, and piercing green eyes that shone from beneath his heavy brow. His hair, dark and short, drooped over his forehead in a style that looked at least twenty years out of date.

“A spirit,” Ferdinand breathed out.

The man smiled at him, the shape of it so crooked it looked more like a grimace. “Precisely, Ferdinand von Aegir. You’d do your best to remember that, boy.”

Ferdinand’s brow twitched. Whoever this spirit was, he certainly wasn’t one of the fearsome spectres he’d read about in novels. He seemed rather more like a petulant teenager. “And a rather rude one, at that,” he retorted, placing his hands on his hips. “I called twice—I thought your kind was at least supposed to be punctual. And besides, in appearance you hardly seem older than I do.”

Sardonic grin melting off his face, the ghost’s mouth twisted into a scowl. “Don’t be impertinent,” he hissed. “I could end your life in twenty different ways without lifting a finger. I’m already in a foul mood—either you tell me what you summoned me for in the next ten seconds, or I kill you here and now.”

Something about the ghost’s expression suggested that ‘because I wanted to see if I could’ wouldn’t be an appropriate answer. Ferdinand realized abruptly that he had to at least try to explain, because with every passing moment the ghost’s frown deepened, the corners of his mouth creasing his pale skin, and he looked rather too murderous for his liking.

“It’s for a science experiment,” Ferdinand blurted out, cursing himself when he saw the ghost’s eyebrow quirk in surprise.

“A science experiment,” the ghost repeated, disbelieving. “You summoned a ghost to conduct a science experiment.”

“Yes,” he said, meeting the ghost’s gaze head-on. If he was going to lie, he might as well do it convincingly—he _was_ Ferdinand von Aegir, after all. “You see, in my village there are few who consort with the supernatural. As a result, there are many… misconceptions about your kind.”

The ghost raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

“Well, you’re clearly not translucent,” said Ferdinand, mouth scrunched up in consideration. “So there’s one out of the way. Do you recall your human life? Your name?”

“Pathetic,” the ghost replied, lip curled over in disgust. “Your attempt to glean information from me was so obvious perhaps even _you_ would have noticed had it been directed your way. Luckily for you, I see no harm in revealing my name. You may call me Hubert von Vestra.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. The ghost— _Hubert_ , he corrected—had seen through his ruse so easily it was almost humiliating, but at least he no longer seemed inclined to kill Ferdinand. In fact, he seemed to be playing along with the ruse, which Ferdinand was fairly certain he’d identified as such immediately. “It’s an important question,” he insisted when he realized he’d let the conversation lag. “What would you prefer I ask, Hubert?”

Hubert laughed, though it was more sneer than any real expression of joy. “Asking a malevolent ghost for input? Surely the Aegir family taught you better than that.”

“Silence,” replied Ferdinand, though internally he cringed. Hubert was right—it was unbecoming of someone of his status to be at such a loss for words. But he couldn’t help it; Hubert was, to be quite frank, gorgeous, and standing so near him was getting Ferdinand a little… Well.

A little breathless, perhaps.

Unthinkingly, Ferdinand swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Hubert’s eyes traced the movement, and the temperature seemed to heat between them.

Taking a step forward, Hubert carressed Ferdinand’s neck, cold fingers slipping over his jaw. “Perhaps you can satisfy your curiosity in other ways,” he said, voice low. “Would you like that, Ferdinand?”

Dry throat closing, Ferdinand could only muster a pathetic nod as Hubert’s fingers trailed to clavicle and traced the thin line of bone ever so softly. His other hand squeezed Ferdinand’s waist, thumb digging into the tender skin there and brushing the curve of his rib from under Ferdinand’s shirt. 

Eyes slipped shut, Ferdinand sighed into the touch, letting his head loll back in pleasure as Hubert’s long fingers traced the curves of his chest. He was just getting settled into relaxation when suddenly Hubert tugged at his nipple, harsh and unforgiving, and Ferdinand jolted back to the real world.

“Don’t wander,” Hubert admonished, withdrawing his hands from Ferdinand’s body. At Ferdinand’s beseeching gaze, he merely scoffed. “Kneel, human. And don’t dawdle.”

Though his pride screamed objections and obscenities alike, Ferdinand knelt on the ground, wincing at the scrape of the hard rock against his breeches. They’d surely be dirty come morning.

Hubert stroked Ferdinand’s jaw once more before reaching for his belt buckle, undoing it deftly and letting it fall to the ground in a heap. His cock—long and pale, dusted with dark curls and an appealing pink head—was already half hard, and without instruction Ferdinand leaned forward and took it into his mouth, tongue sweeping over the length of the ghost’s shaft.

It was difficult adjusting to the sudden weight of it and Ferdinand’s jaw quickly began to hurt, but feeling Hubert’s cock swell beneath his ministrations—hearing the soft, breathy groans his actions were eliciting—was like a shot of adrenaline straight to the core of him, that left his own arousal heavy between his legs as he went on.

“Very good,” breathed out Hubert, insistent hand pressing Ferdinand’s mouth closer to the base. “Very good indeed, human…”

After a few more minutes of working Hubert’s cock, the hands holding him down pushed further, knotted in Ferdinand’s hair and bringing his nose almost to the pale skin of Hubert’s stomach. Ferdinand gagged, but he didn’t pull off—he knew what was about to happen. Eyes squeezed shut with unshed tears, he managed to hold on until Hubert’s hips stuttered and a warm, bitter liquid flooded into his mouth.

When Hubert pulled out, Ferdinand stared up at him, unsure of how to proceed. He still had the ghost’s release in his mouth—what was he to do with it? Spit it out onto the ground? No, he couldn’t—this was a cemetery, after all. He couldn’t defile it in such a twisted way. Instead, Ferdinand swallowed, flinching slightly at the taste but otherwise unbothered.

“You…” said Hubert, awestruck. “My God, Ferdinand.”

Before he could reply, Ferdinand was hauled to his feet. Without any further delay Hubert pressed his lips to Ferdinand’s, tongue sweeping into the other boy’s mouth, hot and wet. His hand went to Ferdinand’s pants, undoing their bindings and seeking in Ferdinand’s undergarments his weeping cock.

The long fingers were so lovely and cool against the heated skin, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time Ferdinand was thrusting into his companion’s hand, huffing out breaths into Hubert’s mouth.

In a few more strokes it was over. Ferdinand, face flushed a brilliant red and eyes rolled back in his head, spilled over Hubert’s hand, body seized in pleasure.

Hubert withdrew, and they silently separated. Ferdinand’s heart raced in his chest as he buttoned his pants, watching as Hubert did the same with his own clothing.

“Perhaps I should go,” Ferdinand said finally when it seemed that Hubert had nothing more to say. “I’ve proven that you’re real, after all… Nightfall is nigh. I must return home at some point soon or my parents will begin to worry.”

Hubert, out of the blue, grinned. “Surely your scientific inquest hasn’t been completed yet,” he said, grasping Ferdinand’s wrist. “On the contrary, Ferdinand—I think we’ve just begun.”

Ferdinand could only smile in return. It was going to be a long night for the both of them—a dangerous one, perhaps, for a mortal like himself.

Though, he justified to himself as Hubert led him deeper into the graveyard, it was probably for a good cause.


End file.
